


Lab Work

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: 400 Follower Winner Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23  For the oneshot can it be during the time bruce and tony were working in the lab. From the ultron movie. And i finally get him to leave for a moment so he can rest. Mood: fluff all the way 😁😁 Details would be how he bends over to kiss me since im short 5'4 and ive got red brown hair and im sassy.





	Lab Work

**Author's Note:**

> 400 Follower Winner Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 For the oneshot can it be during the time bruce and tony were working in the lab. From the ultron movie. And i finally get him to leave for a moment so he can rest. Mood: fluff all the way 😁😁 Details would be how he bends over to kiss me since im short 5'4 and ive got red brown hair and im sassy.

Walking through the doors of the lab, Shannon smiled softly. Running her hand through her reddish-brown hair, her eyes were locked on her other half. She always loved the look that Bruce got on his face when he was concentrating. In those moments, she saw his child-like innocence and wonder shine through. And then either Tony would say something and ruin the moment, or he’d get stuck. Then those moments ended. Seeing the frustration begin to bubble below the surface, she moved over to his side and ran her hand over his back gently. “I think that you need to take a break, Mr. Banner.” She told him gently, pecking his cheek.

“I can’t. I need to get this analysis complete.” He muttered, working feverishly. When he was into his work, it had all his attention.

She put her hands over his. “You need a break.” Her voice was firmer this time. “You will ruin your samples if you get too upset. Even if you don’t Hulk out, babe.” Sometimes he reached this in between area, and he demolished things. Which just made his mood that much worse. It was a vicious cycle. “You are going to put things down, take my hand, walk with me out of the lab, and you will spend some time with me. Am I clear?”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile over at you. “Yes, Dear.” He teased softly before leaning down to kiss her softly. Him being just over five inches taller meant that he needed to lean down for your lips to meet, sometimes you’d meet in the middle on your toes.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Shannon’s legs were over Bruce’s, his hand on her thigh as they watched a movie. “You look so much calmer now.” She smiled gently, looking at him with pure love.

“I feel much calmer.” He chuckled lightly. “What would I do without you?”

Shannon pretended to think, tapping her chin. “Kill Tony and blow up the lab?” She said playfully.

Bruce laughed. “Well, I don’t think I’d kill him. It would be the explosion that did it.” He played along. “I’d also be a lot more stiff.”

“Would you be one of those boring old scientists that never do anything but work?” She tried picturing it, but she couldn’t seem to.

“Possibly, but with better hair.” He mused, making her laugh. Grinning, he leaned over you. “I love that sound.” He said softly before kissing her.

* * *

“Okay, it’s three now.” She started, standing in front of the lab with him. “I’ll come get you at about 5:30, and then we’re going out for dinner.” Shannon informed him. “Nothing fancy, either. Just time to ourselves.”

Bruce gave her hand a squeeze. “It’s a date.” He agreed.

“Bet your ass it is.” She teased.

Leaning over, he chuckled as she was up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Oh, just get a stepstool.” Tony teased her as he walked by to get into the lab. “It’d make life on you so much easier.” He smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Go on.” She motioned to the lab. “Go deal with Tony, and I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

With one last kiss, they said their goodbyes and parted ways for the time being.

* * *

It was nearing five thirty, and Tony couldn’t help but smile over at his friend and coworker. “Nervous much?” He chuckled.

“Why would I be nervous?” Bruce looked over, a confused expression on his face. “I’ve been on plenty of dates with Shannon.” He pointed out.

With a knowing look, Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re proposing soon.” He countered, watching Bruce turn a light pink. “And I think it’ll be tonight.”

Shaking his head, Bruce went back to work. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He muttered, not wanting Tony to give anything away.

“Yeah, okay.” Tony laughed, going back to work.

* * *

Walking in the lab, Shannon noticed the look on Tony’s face and was debating whether or not she wanted to know what was going through his mind. “Alright. Time’s up. Put down the toys and let’s go.” She chuckled, moving to stand near him.

“You two kids have fun. Use protection!” Tony smirked at them and winked.

“Seems I need to say that to you.” She laughed as something sparked, causing him to jump slightly. “You know how to reach us should you land yourself in an emergency. We won’t be gone long, and don’t talk to strangers.”

Tony rolled his eyes playfully. ‘Yes, mom!” He said sarcastically. “Now go. Have fun.” He shooed them out, eager to get back to his work.

* * *

Bruce and her agreed to go to your favorite pizza joint a couple blocks from the tower, just wanting to enjoy each other’s company. Halfway through her second slice, she licked her lips and glanced at Bruce. “Are you okay? You seem distracted.” She said, worried. “Something back at the lab?”

“It’s something Tony said.” Bruce shrugged.

Shannon sighed, shaking her head. “Do I need to hurt him?” She asked, half joking.

He chuckled. “No, nothing like that.” He told her honestly. “I’ve been trying to find the perfect time for this, and nothing’s felt right.”

“What’s going on?” She asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

Smiling, his cheeks turned a light pink. “Will you marry me?” He asked bashfully. “Th-the rings back home…” He chuckled.

Shannon took a moment before grinning widely. “Yes!” She giggled, moving over to hug him and kiss him deeply. “Even if you didn’t have a ring. That’s not what matters to me, Bruce.”

He couldn’t stop smiling, feeling over the moon.


End file.
